Evangelion x assassins creed, the story of Arno Shay Cormat
by m949466
Summary: A story of a young 11 assassin who is invited by two girls, one who takes a intrest with him, to a city he’s never been to, what will happen in this crossover, you’ll have to read to find out
1. Prologe ch 1

Ah the cloudy days. Make you want to have more days like this. The world is more interesting when it is raining. And the thunderstorms add to the interesting level. For me, it's a refreshing feeling to feel the rain hit my jacket, the cold wind cutting in my skin. Make me feel good inside. That's what I'm doing right now in my room. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Arno Shay Cormac. I am a 11 year old French assassin in training at the assassin academy in Italy. I'm the grandson of a rouge assassin who nearly wiped out the North America branch. Now, before you say I'm too young to be a assassin, that's not true. I believe that 11 is a good age to start your training. I'm getting ahead of myself so let's go to my likes. My likes or rain and thunderstorms, cloudy days, practicing my skills, and walking in the rain. And the reason why, it's a good feeling for me. I just enjoy the rain. I love the feeling, the cold breeze, everything. And since it's fall, it's a good time for me to do some walking. But for now, I want to talk about what happened to me. So here it goes.

I was practicing with my friend Ezio in the training courtyard. Ezio is a good friend who understands me very well. Both of us are top in our class, with Ezio behind me. My skills were carried from both my grandfather and father. But anyway, I was practicing when I had a strange feeling, like I felt I was being watched. I looked back to see a strange girl watching me from the bridge. She had blonde red hair, and she was wearing a jacket with both her arms in the pockets. What made me surprised was the hat she was wearing. The hat has cat like ears on the side. I never seen anyone wear that hat before, not around here at least. Another thing was she was wearing a eye patch on the right side of their eye. "Arno, you ok" asked Ezio. I looked back at my friend and said "I thought I saw someone watching me." Ezio looked behind me and said " I don't see anyone, you sure you ok?" "No, I'm fine. Let's keep practicing." That girl watching replayed my mind when I returned to my room and layed on my bed. The way she look at me, she looked disgusted, like she didn't liked the way I fight. Who is she? I thought to myself this must be a dream. Who wear a hat like that? I should tell you about the room I live in. My room is a simple one. Has a bed and a window, although the window dosent' have glass covering it. But I don't mind. The room in inside a castle, which is where my academy is located. It's a large campus with a large practice yard, classrooms, and a cafeteria. It's located in a small town in Italy. I usually go walk around the town on my days off. So back to my story, I was about to go to sleep when I heard the door knock. "Who is it?" I asked. "You know who it is." I smiled and opened the door. It's was my mentor Arto. He has a good sense of humor and a great mentor to me. Arto looked at me and with a grin said "You been laying close to the window again have you?" "I have". "I see." "So what do you want" I asked. "La Sare wants to see you". That shocked me a bit. La Sare was the Dean of the academy. He knows my father very well. What did he want to speak to me about? "I haven't been to the dean for I while, wanna show me the way" I asked. "Sure".

20 minutes later were at the deans office at the upper level of the castle. I can still hear the rain and thunderstorms hitting. "Well Arno, we're here". "Thanks Arto, well I see you later". "Sure, if you like, maybe you can tell me what happens". After that Arto when down the stairs. I was all alone, looking at the doors that lead to La Sares office. I was about to open the door when I heard voices coming from La sares office. As I leaned in to hear better I heard La Sare talking to a girl, no two girls, and they were talking about me. I wonder if one of them is the girl I saw this morning. I knocked on the door. La Sare answered "Arno we were waiting for you" Well that "we" confirmed that there were two girls in there. The rain hit harder, so that made me calm. Nerveless, I opened the door.

To be continued….


	2. Ch 2, the girls in darkness

Being in La Sares office is a frightening but interesting feeling for me. The room has a dark feel when you are in there. But I'm not that nervous when it's raining. Anyway see the dean sitting at his desk, which is behind a large glass window. The room has four small candles in each side in the room, giving it some light. The lightning strikes, showing off a flash of light. Looking around, I saw the two girls, confirming my suspicions. The one girl was standing near the bookcase was the one a saw watching me. She was still wearing that jacket and cat hat. She looked up at me then turned her head away at disgust, like she can't stand the sight of me. The other girl was standing next to La Sares desk. She was medium height, and had long brown hair. She wore glasses and her eyes were blue. What struck me odd about her was what she was wearing. The girl with glasses was wearing some kind of pink outfit, which covered her body. The legs of the outfit had black stripes on it. It's not like my assassin jacket, which is a red and black color outfit. This is gonna sound hard to believe but I had a strange feeling looking at her outfit, like my face was feeling red. A feeling I never had before. "What is this strange feeling I'm experiencing?" I thought to myself. The girl with glasses look up at me and seeing my face gave me a smirk. This made me feel more red in the face. I thought to ask why these two girls are here to La Sare, but decided to wait before asking, only saying "you wanted to see me". "Ah yes Arno, I wanted to ask you something". "Yes, what did you want to ask me". "Do you believe you are ready for you first mission?" That question surprised me a little, I haven't been on a mission yet, but been told that i have enough training to go on assassination missions. "I believe I am ready La Sare". "Good before I tell you your first mission, tell me something, what do you know about your grandfather". "I know that my grandfather was a rogue assassin who nearly destroyed the north assassin branch". "Good, anything else you know". "He then started to look for something in the North Pacific, that all I know". The girl wearing the jacket scoffed at me, like it's was my fault I had a traitor as a grandfather. La Sare got off his chair and looked at the window, which was getting hit by heavy rain. "You know Arno, despite what your grandfather did, I know deep down your a good person. You always do what's right. Your father said that he would like for you to follow in his footsteps, do you enjoy being a student in this academy?" "Yes" I happily said, "I like being a assassin and helping other people, it's in my blood". "That's good to hear, good your follow-". La Sare stop mid sentence when the girl with the cat hat did a echem. La Sare walked up to me and said "well anyway Arno, these two girls are here for you, I leave you guys alone so you can talk". And with that he walked to the big doors, opened it, and left. Now I'm all alone with two girls. What do they want to speak to me about? The girl with glasses smile at me and said, " well well well, nice to meet you Arno, or should I call you, Arno Shay Cormat".

To be continued……..


	3. Ch 3 the dark and stormy weather

"Wow, I never knew 11 year old assassins looked so cute yet so skilled and deadly". The girl with glasses study me with interest, grinning at me, which made me have that feeling again. The girl with the cat hat looked down, like she didn't want to be here. She look at me and then turned her head away. I decided to introduce myself as it is the polite thing for me to do. " Hi, my name is Arno Shay Cormat, nice to meet you". For a second there I thought the girl with the cat ears said something. The girl with glasses happily said, "hi Arno, I'm Mari Illustrious Makinami, this is my partner, Asuka Langley Shikigami". "Nice to meet you… Mari and Asuka". As the rain hits even harder on the glass and lightning flashing I saw Mari's long hair flow over me, it made me have the feeling again, what is this feeling I'm having. "I bet you wanna know why we are here", the girl with glasses said. " Yes, I would like to know why your here to see me". "Tell me Arno, have you ever left Italy before". "No, not really, I haven't had a mission yet", I said, which is true, I never left Italy before in the time I been in this academy. "Have you ever heard of a place called Tokyo 3". "No, not really, never heard of it". "Idiot", the girl with the cat hat said quietly, which surprised me, since I'm very smart. I never heard someone say that to me before, so I just thought I heard things. "Tokyo 3 is a city in Japan, we work for a organization called NERV which it's headquarters are located in Tokyo 3." "Which brings us to why you two girls are here in Italy". "You know my partner their watching you practicing with your friend there this morning, so was I, I was actually surprised a cute boy like you can have those skills" Mari then had a serious look on her face and put her hand on my arm and said, "We would like for you to join us in our organization".

To be continued…..


End file.
